


Art for Wilderness of Freedom by Blue Rose

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: NCIS, Supernatural, The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 Every Fandom Reverse Bang, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cover Art, Digital Art, Evidence board, Inspired by..., Machu Picchu Peru, Multi, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Artworks for the story Wilderness of Freedom written by Blue Rose (Grovehove) for the 2020 Every Fandom Reverse Bang
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: Every Fandom Reverse Bang 2020





	Art for Wilderness of Freedom by Blue Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue Rose (Grovehove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grovehove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wilderness of Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967970) by [Blue Rose (Grovehove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grovehove/pseuds/Blue%20Rose). 



> Thanks to Blue Rose (Grovehove) who claimed my artwork at the 2020 Every Fandom Reverse Bang and wrote an amazing story inspired by it. I appreciate collaborating with you Blue Rose. *hugs* And hope we will do it again in the future. 
> 
> The story is such a great crossover, very well thought and entertaining. I recommend it. :)
> 
> Thanks also to the mods of the Every Fandom Bang for organizing this challenge.
> 
> Red Pink Dots

Artworks for the story [Wilderness of Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967970/chapters/71086362) written by Blue Rose (Grovehove) for the 2020 Every Fandom Reverse Bang


End file.
